Achilles Last Stand
by Potter-otter14
Summary: After unleashing the Darkness, Sam and Dean run into their younger half-sister Alex. Things take a rocky turn for the worst when she becomes attached to Cas. Cas/OC. SisFic.
1. Greatest Hits of Mullet Rock

Summary: After unleashing the Darkness, Sam and Dean run into their younger half-sister Alex. Things take a rocky turn for the worst when she becomes attached to Cas. Cas/OC. SisFic.

Authors Notes: _So I'm a really big fan of Song Remains the Same by River Winters and ended up making a fan fic of it. I take no credit for any references to the original work or for the creation of Alex Winchester; I just made her a half-sister for this story. Takes place right after the events of 10.23. _

Additional Tags: _SisFic, fanfic of a fanfic,_ _Calex, Protective!Dean, family feels, character death, fluff, some colorful language, typical violence_

* * *

Greatest Hits of Mullet Rock/Achilles Last Stand

 _"With guidance from the curving path, that churns up into stone"_

 _-Led Zeppelin_

If you looked in front of Juan's Mexican Grill you'd see a 1967 Chevy Impala stuck in a pothole full of mud. That is, if the haze of black smoke hadn't engulfed the surrounding area. The smoke moved over the car, and fanned itself out. Looking up, dark storm clouds corrupted the sky. The Impala shook as it regained balance from the smoke. Inside of the car sat Sam and Dean. The two of them loosened their grip on each other, shaking

"So, we just unleashed the Darkness," Dean said. His phone started ringing and he answered it absentmindedly. "Hello?"

" _Dean!"_ He heard Crowley screech. "Your angel is— _oow!_ — go the hell away!— _trying to kill me!"_

"I understand that."

"Because _my mother_ put a curse on him!"

"What? We're on our way over."

Dean got out of the car and attempted to push the impala out of the pot hole. Sam got out and pushed on the impala. Successfully getting the car out of the mud.

"What did Crowley want?" Sam asked, as they got back into the car.

"Rowena put a curse on him," Dean responded through gritted teeth. He started the car and sped off.

The glass of the building had exploded. Dean and Sam ran in, arming themselves with angel blades. Dean clutched the handle of the blade in his hand, feeling it vibrate faintly. Cas was his best friend. The one who had raised him from perdition, as Cas gleefully put it. He couldn't kill him. The goal he and Sam had established was to at best, maim Cas and get him back to normal.

When they opened the door, it was like looking at a Tom and Jerry rerun. Cas chased Crowley around the room, angle blade raised above his head. Blood from his eyes ran down his face. Red flecked the tan trench coat he wore.

" _He's trying to kill me_!" Crowley screamed.

Dean ran at Cas pushing the angel over. As he was knocked over, Dean punched him repeatedly in his face. He was confused why salty water was running down his face and his vision became blurred. It was as if he was reliving the first time he had beat up Cas with the Mark on. At this moment, Cas let out an inhuman cry before throwing him back. He hit the table, crashing into the wall. Dean crumbled to the floor, barely conscious. Cas once again went to attack Crowley before Sam lunged at him, the angel blade dragging across Cas' bicep. A silvery blue light shimmered around the cut and Cas cut his attention to the younger brother.

"I have to kill Crowley, Sam," Cas said, his voice gravely and angered.

He was preparing to punch Sam, before he sliced at his hand with the angel blade. Sam attacked Cas with the blade, the flashes of grace appeared with the cuts. None too deepo, but deep enough to piss off Cas. The blood was becoming thicker around Cas' eyes, running down his face like tears, and he vanished from the room. Sam rushed over to Dean, helping his brother up. A gash had left itself on the side of Deans forehead. Some of the blood ran into his hair leaving it to take on a ginger color.

"Okay you son of a bitch," Dean snapped, glaring at a nervous Crowley. "What the hell was Rowena planning?"

* * *

Cas appeared in a cheap motel room. The floral wallpaper was peeling at the top of the room, rather slowly, and the drapes over the window looked faded. On the bed was a girl with long dark brown hair examining a silver knife before sharpening it. She glanced up at Cas, her hazel eyes widening in shock.

"How did you get in here!?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at him. "Who are you?"

She stood up, pointing the knife at Cas. He looked at her with annoyance. Frustrated at his silence, she threw the knife at him. He stumbled back as it lodged itself in his shoulder. Blood dripped onto his coat as he looked at the knife and pulled it out. He tossed it to the ground, stepping closer to her. She threw a punch at him, clutching her hand after the impact of what felt like iron.

"Son of a bitch," she hissed.

Cas looked down on her in a rage. His hand went through her, touching her soul. Her lips trembled and her eyes looked at Cas in fear. She let out a scream as a bright light erupted from her stomach. The clouded look from his eyes faded, the cuts and bruises erased themselves from his face. The bullet hole repaired itself. He ripped his hand out of her and she fell to her knees, panting.

"I'm sorry, Alex Winchester," Cas said. She looked up at him with a glare before he vanished, pity in his blue eyes.

Alex hugged herself, woozy at what had happened to her. Winchester. She hadn't used her fathers surname in years. Much less heard from him.

* * *

Dean and Sam stood across from Crowley in the warehouse. Rowena was off doing who knows what with the damned Book of the Damned and Codex. They weren't sure how long it would take for the spell on Cas to wear off, if it even could, so Sam had suggested using hex bag to prevent Rowena and Crowley from finding him. The brothers left in the Impala, hoping something at the Bunker could help them track down Rowena. Then the sound of a phone ringing went off in the car.

Sam opened the glove compartment, shuffling through papers and wallets and a couple of phones until finding the phone that was ringing. An old Verizon flip-phone. One that Dean had discarded years ago.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Is this Dean Winchester?" a girl on the other line questioned, irritated.

"This is his brother Sam, actually—"

"Look, can we meet up at some place? The three of us?"

Dean glanced at Sam, the latter giving a shrug.

"Sure where—" Sam started.

"How close are you to Lawrence, Kansas?" she interrupted.

"Not far."

"Great, meet me at the Genesis Motel in... two days?"

Before Sam could say anything else, she hung up.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Some girl that knew you. Asked if we could meet up with her in a few days," Sam responded, putting the phone back in the glove compartment.

"Kinky."

"Dean, she sounded concerned about something."

"A hunt?"

"Maybe."

"Did you get a name?"

"No."

Dean let out a groan. The rest of the ride was silent on their way back to the bunker. Sam glared at Dean when he ran over a pothole. The older Winchester gave a look that said _'don't blame me!'_ in response. The bunker felt like home, but empty at the same time. How many friends had they lost hunting? How many of them had died in vain?

Sam had gone to his computer, searching for any sign of a possible hunt in Lawrence. Perhaps there was a case. Dean looked at his arm, taking in how the Mark had vanished. Despite the Mark being its own Darkness, he knew he had acted on it. The Mark had influenced— _encouraged_ — him to beat Sam and Cas up. To let good hunters die because he honestly didn't give a shit. Sam could believe that he and the Mark had been different but Dean knew it was a lie.

The following day found the brothers without any whereabouts of Cas. This had frustrated Crowley as well. The King of Hell was growing anxious about having a hit man after him and his mother wanting his head. However, Hell was slowly rebuilding itself and fixing its infrastructure after Rowena's damage, so the brothers heard. Dean had gotten nowhere trying to find a cure for Cas. Sam, on the other hand, found a case in Lawrence; it ended up being wrapped up the day before since the police station had a tip off from an anonymous source.

 _Lawrence, Kansas_

They had left for Lawrence the following day. Dean intrigued to what they'd encounter when they got there. Sam curious, since the phone that had been called had been dormant for years until now.

The Genesis motel was located across from a small sushi restaurant. It was faded and clearly a cheap dive. It wasn't too heavily occupied compared to the neighboring venues. Outside, a blond woman with her hair in a pony tail wearing a red tank top and dark jeans could be seen smoking lazily. A red BMW was parked in the nearly empty lot. It looked like an early 2000's model to Dean. Across from the BMW was a large black truck, Sam caught a glance of a motorcycle on the far side of the motel.

The brothers parked randomly. Unsure of what to look for. Internally, Sam scolded himself for not trying to get more information from the girl. Briefly Dean wondered if the blond outside was the girl who had called them. She made no approach or attempt to reach out, leading Dean to ditch the idea. The two got out, leaning on the sides of the car.

"So we have no idea of what we're dealing with and for all we know, we could be walking into a trap," Dean grumbled.

"Good thing you're not," another voice chimed in. The brothers jumped seeing a girl appear next to them.

She stood around 5'7 with perfectly messy dark brown hair and a dusting of freckles on her face. If Dean didn't know any better, he'd mistake her for Sam's twin. Her arms were crossed as she wore a cargo jacket over a black shirt and ripped jeans.

"God, what are you? Appearing out of thin air like that!" Dean snapped.

"I'm human, thank you," she said, a hint of snark in her comment. "I'm Alex Remington-Winchester by the way."

"Wait, Winchester?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"She snuck up like a mouse," Dean grumbled. Then his eyes lit up in glee. "Mouse! Dude, that's like perfect nickname." It then occurred to him that he had missed part of the conversation. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Just follow me," Alex sighed.

The boys followed her to a room with _131_ on it.

"Originally I wanted to meet up with John but the number I called gave me Deans number," Alex said.

"Wait, she knew dad?" Dean asked.

"I guess this makes me your half-sister," Alex said smugly.

"Half sister?" Dean said, bewilderment on his face.

"Have you been paying any attention, Dean?" Sam questioned. Dean looked at the floor for a moment.

"First Adam now her," Dean grumbled.

"Who's Adam?" Alex asked.

"He was our half brother," Sam said, solemnly. "He's dead."

"I'm sorry," Alex responded.

"So why did you want to meet up with dad?" Dean asked.

"It's kinda weird actually," Alex said, sitting on the bed. "There was a guy in a trench coat that showed up in my room."

"Was it some kind of spirit?" Sam asked.

"He wasn't a ghost," Alex said. "If he was I would've been able to have handled it."

"So what was he?" Dean asked.

"Look, I don't know. All I knew was that John dealt with the things that went bump in the night and I know that sounds kinda crazy—" Alex replied.

"What? Saving people? Hunting things? The family business?" Dean commented.

"That doesn't make any sense," Alex and Sam said together.

They glanced at each other before breaking the contact. Dean rolled his eyes, disappointed that his younger siblings still didn't catch onto the phrase.

"Anything else you can tell us about what happened?" Sam asked.

"He was about yeh high," Alex said, putting her hand above her. "Tan trench coat, dark hair. Blood on his face. Just came into my room and... reached into my stomach. There was this bright light then his face cleared up and he said 'I'm sorry Alex Winchester'," she said the last part in a deeper tone that seemed ridiculous and too off pitch for her. "Then he just... _disappeared_. I mean, how the hell does that happen?"

The brothers glanced at each other.

"What's that look for? Do you know the guy? Is he some sort of demon or something?" Alex asked, confused.

"Freaking angel," Dean grumbled, running a hand rough his hair.

"I think you met Cas," Sam said.

"Friend of yours?" Alex questioned.

"He went rogue from a witches spell," Sam responded.

"Why he came to you," Dean shrugged. "No idea."

"He seemed fine after what he did to me," Alex said. "So what's the plan."

"What makes you think you're going to be apart of it?" Dean questioned.

"I'm just as involved in hunting as you guys are. Not to mention, I'm the one.. _Cas_ went after," Alex said.

"Just stand you're own ground," Dean said. "So we still have no idea where Cas went and Rowena still has the Book of the Damned with her."

"And the Book is?" Alex asked.

"A spell book," Sam replied. "She used it to free the Darkness and took it for herself."

"I told you not to trust her, Sam," Dean grumbled.

"The Darkness? Is that like a Buffy reference?" Alex smirked.

"No it's this thing that will kill us all...eventually," Dean said.

"Well, if that book freed it, maybe if we got it back we could find someway to lock it away again," Alex commented.

"She's a genius. I told you we should let her stick around," Dean beamed.

"You didn't say anything like that," Sam said. Dean shrugged.

"Get your stuff and we can go to the bunker," Dean told Alex.

"Afraid of a nuke?" Alex teased.

"It was a base for the Men of Letters. Bunch of book worms," Dean said.

"We'll meet you outside," Sam said as they walked out of the door.

It wasn't too long when Alex came out to the impala with a black duffel bag in tow. She put the bag in the back before going over to the motor cycle.

"What are you doing?" Sam called out.

Alex put a note card on the motorcycle, adjusting it so it wouldn't fly away.

"I kinda stole the bike and need to tell the front desk," Alex said.

"What!" Dean shouted.

Alex jogged over to the front office before making her way to the Impala. Taking a moment to admire the car,

"It's nice, classy," she said.

"Thanks," Dean beamed.

"Where's John, by the way?"

"He's... He's dead. Died for us."

Alex looked out the window, upset.

"You know, he wanted me to get into hunting. He never said it straight forward," Alex smirked sadly.

"Why the hell would he even try?" Sam asked, irritated.

"Dunno. It was a few years before I got into it," Alex shrugged.

"If Dad didn't rope you into it, how'd you get into the buisness?" Dean asked.

"My...my mom died and one of my friends ended up being a hunter on the case. I talked to Bobby a couple times, I didn't even know John was into hunting," Alex responded.

As the scenery changed outside, she remembered the last time she'd seen John Winchester.

* * *

 _Omaha, Nebraska (2004)_

It had been Alex's 19th birthday. So far it had been just her and her mom, even as she waited by the front door waiting. Waiting for her father to show up. He usually came around for her birthday. Maybe if he was on a job. She didn't know what his job was explicitly. Just that he traveled across the country.

The rumbling of an engine could be heard from outside. Alex got up, seeing a blue truck pulling up in front of the house from the window. She quickly opened the door upon seeing her father, John Winchester.

"Hey there kiddo," John smiled.

"Hi dad," Alex beamed.

"Who's at the door, Alex?" a woman asked.

Alex and John turned to see Alex's mother in the door frame. It was hard to notice the resemble at first glance since Alex looked more like her dad. Her mother was tall and lean with light blond hair and full lips. Upon looking in closer, she shared the same almond eye shape as her daughter, similiar cheekbones, and the same lips.

"Well, you showed up," her mother said flatly.

"Hi Leah," John smiled.

"We're about to have dinner, feel free to join."

Leah turned on her heel, walking into the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" John asked Alex.

"Spaghetti, lots of oregano," Alex said.

John nodded and followed Alex into the kitchen.

"Leah, I was thinking about taking Al here on a trip for her birthday," John said.

"Please mom?" Alex pleaded, looking between her parents.

"Absolutely not," Leah said, the glass plate in her hand falling to the floor.

With a sigh, she went to pick it up. John attempted to help her before she brushed him off. A tense air hung over dinner.

"Alex, can you leave the room for a moment?" Alex's mother said coldly.

Alex nodded before leaving the room. She sat on the stairs, curious to what her parents were discussing.

"Really John, do you know how hard if was to even keep Alex in high school once you showed up?" Her mother said, coolly. "I don't blame her for have wanting to know who her father was but damn it you can't just whisk her off!"

"Leah, at some point she's gotta learn how to defend herself," John said.

"Nothing's bothered me or her, in years."

"Really? Because you haven't called me when that family of werewolves stalked your house after the first time I came into town?"

"That's not a problem anymore."

"She needs to learn about that kind of stuff."

"No! I won't let you take her from me! She's my daughter, I raised her for sixteen years and even then you never stayed! You didn't try to even be a father! And here you are, proposing to take her out for a few days and I know you're gonna do something stupid, and dangerous and dammit John! How do I know you'll even watch or keep up with her! What are you gonna do? Kill some demon with her as bait? I don't think so!"

 _Werewolves? Kill a demon?_ Demons weren't real. Those were just things that were made up for a good scare. Actually, the stories ended up being really stupid and bad.

"Stay with her for a while here, but you're not taking her out," Leah sighed, her voice calmer.

"Thank you," John said.

Alex scrambled to her feet when John approached the stairs. The two of them walked outside to Johns car.

"Hold on a moment," he said, opening the glove compartment. He shuffled through papers and phones until he got a black box.

Alex took the box from John when he gave it to her. A light blue bow was wrapped around it, messy.

"I know it's not the most girly thing to get a a kid for her birthday—" John started.

She ripped open the box finding a silver knife with a black handle and strange engravings on it. Alex weighed it in her hand, looking over it curiously. Then she noticed a sticky note on the inside as well. **Bobby Singer** was written on it with a phone number underneath.

"Just in case you ever need protection from anything, and Bobby's a good friend of mine if you ever end up in trouble," John said. Alex put the knife back in the box. "Don't tell your mom, she'd kill me if she found out."

This didn't stop a smiling Alex from hugging her dad. It was a gift nonetheless. Soon after, John left the house. He never stopped by after that.

* * *

 _Present Day_

The sound of Aerosmith woke up Alex. She pulled herself into a sitting position after falling asleep with drool on her arm from resting against the window.

"Really? Greatest hits of mullet rock is on?" Alex questioned, wiping the slobber off of herself.

"It is not mullet rock. And for the record, driver picks music. Everyone else shuts the pie hole," Dean retorted.

Alex looked around. She stepped out of the car into a large garage. Older cars were lined up around the room.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," Alex smiled.

She grabbed her bag before walking into the bunker with Sam and Dean. Alex looked around the bunker curiously. Dean smiled, seeing his sister act like a little kid with her amazement at the bunker. She ended up taking residence in a room a few doors down from Sam and Deans rooms.

"This place is... Wow," Alex said, walking into the library where Sam and Dean were. "So which one do we knock out first? The witch? Or um...Cas?"

"Depends on who shows up first," Sam said. "If Cas really did cleanse himself with your soul—"

"My soul?" Alex questioned in disbelief.

"Angels do that kinda crazy shit when they reach into you," Dean commented.

"And I thought witches and demons and crap were weird," Alex grumbled.

"If he really is clean, he might show up and help us," Sam continued.

"You make him sound like a drug addict when he was prepared to commit homicide," Dean smirked.

"I'm going to bed," Sam grumbled.

"Yeah, I should too," Alex agreed. "Long day."

Dean nodded before Sam and Alex left the room.

"It's nice having you around Al," Sam said as they walked down the hallway.

"Feelings mutual," Alex responded.

"I'm serious. Me and Dean... We've— we've lost a lot of people doing this, hunting, and finding out we have a little sis. A real one, our own blood, it's nice."

"I understand. My friend Jamie, stupid girl sold her soul to save a guy. I miss her a lot. And my mom... She didn't want this for me but I killed the son of a bitch for her. It's nice finding out I have family."

Sam gave Alex a hug before going into his own room. Alex had a faint smile on her lips as she went into her own room. She found a roll of tape in a drawer and hung a picture of her and Jamie and another of her mom on one of the walls. Eventually she'd find picture frames for them. She got ready for bed and turned the lights off to the room before climbing into the bed.

It wasn't silk sheets with money, but the bed was comfortable. At some point in the night, Alex heard the fluttering of wings in the room. She forced herself up, resting on an arm. For a moment, she thought she saw a tan trench coat out of the corner of her eye. When she blinked and looked again, there was nothing. Just an over active imagine, she assured herself. She went back to sleep.

If she would've woken up earlier, she would've seen a man in a tan trench coat looking at the pictures on her wall in curiosity and sadness. She'd have seen him looking over her sleeping with a small smile on his face. But at the moment she looked in a sleepy haze, he left.

* * *

Authors Notes: _I'd like to thank River for really encouraging me to finish this chapter. Otherwise, I don't think I would've posted it until much later without her influence. I'm planning on this story being at least three chapters. And wow this chapter ended up being slightly longer than what I expected. Like it? Hate it? Love it? Calex coming up. Feel free to leave a review!_


	2. It's About the Pizza Man

It's About the Pizza Man/Achilles Last Stand

 _"Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall."_

 _— William Shakespeare_

The following morning, Alex woke up, stretching her arms out above her, then noticing that her legs were knotted in the sheets of the bed. Momentarily she wondered where she was. Right, the Bunker. With her brothers Sam and Dean. It was going to take some getting used to. Not moving around so often. _Having a family_.

She stumbled out of the bed and upon opening the door to her room, rubbing her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Sam was eating a granola bar, the stench of sweat rolled off of him as his shaggy hair was damp and the work out clothes he wore were drenched. Dean on the other hand, had scooted himself to the other side of the kitchen, closer to her, as he ate a plate of pancakes and bacon. His arm placed in front of the food defensively.

"Seriously dude, you stink," Dean snapped at Sam.

"Jerk," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Bitch," Dean huffed.

"Losers," Alex smirked walking over to the fridge.

Dean gave an approving nod to the addition to the traditional banter.

"How long have you been hunting again?" Sam asked.

"Um... roughly eight years?" Alex responded.

"Wait..how have we never heard of you?" Dean said. "I mean, we run into other hunters on the occasion but I swear I've never heard of you."

"Alex is a common name and I never used Winchester on the road," she replied."Plus, I usually stayed away from well known hunters. If I hunted with anyone it's been Jamie and I think I had a run in with this guy named Garth."

"You knew Garth?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Not well but yeah," Alex said. She grabbed a water bottle, unscrewing the cap. "Bobby Singer helped me out with the ropes in the beginning."

"We should try calling Cas. See if he's okay," Sam interrupted.

"Are you nuts? He could still be under Rowena's curse," Dean protested.

"Worth a shot," Sam said.

Dean grumbled something before Sam walked out of the kitchen. The smell of sweat still lingered. This left Dean mumbling over how the smell would affect his food later on that day. He motioned for Alex to follow him out of the room and into the library.

"Okay, you take at end of the table and I'll take this side," Dean said.

"What are we doing again?" Alex asked.

"We're gonna summon Cas," Dean said, lifting a table with her.

"I thought he was an angel," Alex said, confused.

"It's more of a precautionary thing," Sam said, entering the room.

They moved the last table aside and Sam started pouring water in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Really? There's a drought in California right now," Alex sighed.

"It's holy water," Dean said. "And I'm gonna need you to stand here." Dean pointed to the part of the circle that was towards Alex.

"Why?"

"We need to summon Cas. Damn kid."

"Grandpa."

"Hey!"

Dean shot Alex an offended look. She smiled, crossing her arms as she moved to where she was instructed to.

"Just ask Cas to come down," Sam said, an angel blade resting in his hand.

"That's it?" Alex asked. She looked down at her attire, black yoga pants and a baggy grey short sleeve shirt. "Wait, damn I need to change."

"You're covered up, just continue," Dean groaned.

"Hey... Um Cas, do you have a moment?" Alex asked, hopping from one foot to another nervously. She was talking to empty air for crying out loud!

Suddenly, the man in the trench coat stood in front of her. For a second, she thought she'd seen him somewhere before the motel incident.

"Alex Winchester," he said, he turned seeing Sam and Dean. "Sam, Dean, I assume you got the Mark off," Cas said with a grin.

"We released the Darkness when it came off," Sam said solemnly.

"And Rowena has the book," Cas sighed.

"So you're not pyscho anymore wanting to kill Crowley?" Dean questioned. He fidgeted with the box of matches in his hands.

"As far as I'm aware I'm not a 'pyscho wanting to kill Crowley' anymore," Cas said, using quotation marks awkwardly. "I can thank your sister for that."

"Thank me how?" Alex asked, confused.

"The soul touch. I was slightly aware of my actions during the time I was under Rowena's spell," Cas said. He glanced at Dean. "I'm sorry about pushing you over," he continued. "When I touched your soul, it healed me. Or at least, waned the effects of the curse."

"But why her?" Dean questioned.

"I felt like I had to," Cas responded. Dean rolled his eyes to this answer. "There's no need to keep me in holy fire as you planned," Cas stated.

"Might as well step out of the ring," Sam shrugged.

"And we should probably put the tables back," Alex added. The siblings began putting the tables back into their original places prior to summoning Cas.

"You realize you could've called me," Cas said, as he helped Sam.

"Uh..yeah, right," Sam said.

The brothers left the room talking loudly over a recent credit card fraud. Alex lingered by Cas, unsure of what she wanted to say. She began walking out of the room before turning to face Cas. Momentarily, she scolded herself for what she was about to do.

"I know you from somewhere— before Lawrence— don't I?" Alex asked.

"Back in two thousand and ten," Cas said, with a nod. "The diner in Michigan."

* * *

 _Dearborn, Michigan (2010)_

A red Chevy camero is parked in front of a small diner. The Six Diner is often overlooked, a small family owned restaurant. It's interior is styled in a retro fashion, selling cheap burgers and infamous milkshakes. In one of the red booths sits two women across from each other. The one with blond hair has a tattoo sleeve on one of her arms and eats a pack of fries leisurely. Across from her is a girl who's smaller in frame, with long dark brown hair and wears a faded green cargo jacket and takes a sip of her milkshake glancing across the diner.

"Chill out Alex. We took care of the Wendigo," the blond said, rolling her eyes.

"Anything could be after us, Jamie. This past years felt all kind of funky," Alex responded warily.

"Ignore it. Besides, it's my last year on earth. Gotta make the best of it. Especially with Glen not around."

"Please stop reminding me."

Alex twisted a face, digging earwax out of her ear. Something has continuously been ringing in her ear for the last week. It seems higher pitched than the scream like ring she heard earlier in the year.

"God Alex, not when I'm eating," Jamie huffed, taking a bite of her burger forcefully.

"Jamie, I think we should leave," Alex said.

"After I finish my burger," Jamie retorted. "Besides, it's not my fault that you've been having bad hearing problems."

Alex sighed, taking a sip of her milkshake. It really isn't too bad. She grabs a fry and dips it into the milkshake. Then the glass of the front door explodes. A woman, flanked by two men walked in, clad in black leather. She waved her hand and the windows burst as well. Jamie and Alex hid under their table, the other patrons screaming or attempting to escape. The ones who do are usually followed by a loud crack. The woman gave a chilling laugh.

"This isn't a robbery, we just need one of you. Eh, how about the whole lot since you're all going to hell," Alex heard the woman cackle.

"Demons," Jamie hissed. She pulled her gun from behind her and loaded it with bullets.

Alex followed Jamie, making sure her gun was loaded as well. She saw the trio of demons walk around the diner, looking for someone. This didn't stop them from harassing the patrons any less, however. Jamie nodded at Alex and the two rushed out from under their booth, ready to aim at a demon. The female demon chuckled.

"I didn't know there was another Winchester," she laughed with sarcasm laced in her words. "I'm gonna have to ask John how he did it so well."

"Rot in hell you bitch," Jamie scowled.

"This should be fun," the demon giggled, unfazed by the gun pointed at her. "Really, what are those? Silver bullets?"

"Devil trap engraved, actually," Alex said. She pulled the trigger on her gun, hitting one of the male demons.

"Get out of here!" Jamie shouted at the remaining patrons.

The female demon laughed. "You're really beginning to annoy me blondie," she sneered.

Her remaining lackey charged at Jamie, only to fall over by the bullet. Angered, her hand formed a fist and the lighting fixtures exploded. The last of the patrons ran out of the restaurant.

"You know, my God wants me to eliminate you to make sure Micheal doesn't have another vessel just in case," the demon hissed.

"Must have a shitty God then," Alex smirked.

"Attem boys."

Alex and Jamie looked at each other confused. There was the sound of low growling near the demon. Jamie and Alex positioned their guns to the demon, until the demon smoke poured out of her mouth and flew out of the building. But Jamie had already shot at the girl, who screamed as the snarl of a dog advanced on her.

"Alex Winchester!" she heard a man call out her name.

Alex rushed over to a man wearing a tan trench coat who crouched behind a turned over table. She noticed his blue tie was backwards. There were a couple of scrapes on his face from the broken glass. The dog barks grew louder. If there wasn't a chance that she could be dead in the next twenty minutes, she'd think he was cute to some extent of his own awkwardness.

"Are you crazy! Get out of here!" Alex hissed, ignoring how the man knew her name.

"Not without you," he said, his eyes were a bright blue color and looked at her in what could be mistaken for adoration.

"Yeah, I don't even know you," Alex smirked.

" _Alex_!" Jamie cried out.

Alex looked over to where Jamie had been standing. Invisible dogs tore at Jamie, blood pooling around her as she was sprawled out on the floor of broken glass.

"Help me!" Jamie cried.

In shock and fear, Alex shot randomly at the invisible dogs. The bullets hit nothing. She trembled, and nearly screamed at the man who ran towards Jamie and the invisible dogs. He gripped at something, a bright light took form of a dog before it howled and faded into nothingness. Another invisible dog charged at him before it too exploded.

Getting out of her shock, Alex ran over to Jamie. The cracking of glass under her feet. She held Jamie's hand, her abdomen had been torn at along with her legs. An ambulance wouldn't make it to her in time.

"I guess this is what I get for not watching out," Jamie smiled faintly.

"Don't... Don't you dare die on me James," Alex said, fighting back tears.

"God I hate that name."

The man in the tan trench coat knelt across from Alex next to Jamie. Her first impulse would've been to drag Jamie away from him, but he'd saved both of them just now. He held onto Jamie's other hand. The wounds she had repaired themselves and the color rushed back into her face. She let out a faint gasp.

Alex watched as the man held the faces of the demons, their faces glowed before they fell over limp. The man looked over at Alex.

"Be safe, Alex Winchester," he said, almost sad. And then he vanished into thin air.

"He's a weird one," Jamie said. "Could've dropped your last name."

"Do you think he was a demon?" Alex asked.

"Nah. Too attractive to be one."

* * *

 _Present Day_

Yes, Alex was looking at the man who had temporarily saved her best friend again. Though his hair was kept neater, his face seemed more age, and the tie was facing the right way now.

"I don't like the stripes," Alex blurted out.

"Claire picked it out," Cas said, looking down at the tie. "She's Jimmy's daughter."

"Who's Jimmy?"

"My vessel. He's... upstairs right now. Happy."

Alex gave a nod, before walking out of the room. Cas went into the garage finding Dean looking over the impala with Sam standing by drinking a vitamin water, handing Dean a wrench or another tool that he needed.

"Do you think I should get a new tie?" Cas asked, the words slipping out of his mouth.

"What's wrong with the one you have on now?" Sam responded.

"Al— I mean nothing," Cas said.

"So you're curse free now?" Dean questioned, looking under the hood of the car.

"As far as I'm aware yes," Cas replied. "But we have greater issues to address. Rowena. The Darkness..."

"You don't have to rub it in pal," Deam grumbled.

"All I'm saying is that we should be looking for Rowena. We get the book and we can hold off the Darkness," Cas said.

"Easier said than done," Sam shrugged.

Sam and Cas walked back into the bunker. Dean muttered to himself about needing an oil change and fixing one of the older cars in the garage. In the library, Alex was yelling profoundly. Upon the sight, Alex was screeching over the lack of a location. A small bowl sat on the desk next to her as she flattened out a map. She must have changed earlier when they were in the garage since she now wore jeans and a tank top.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, walking into the library, flanked by Cas.

"I'm trying to find Rowena but the damn spells not working," Alex huffed. "The fire just keeps swirling around and I can't pin point a location."

Sam looked over the map, seeing that there were large swirl like burns on the map. There was no particular pattern, not a focus, that the map could make out.

"Maybe we should try later," Sam said. "Crowley could have an idea but right now I'm starving."

Before Alex could protest, she heard her own stomach growl. She looked at the clock on the wall seeing it was almost seven. How long had she spent on the tracking spell?

"So what's for dinner?" Alex asked.

The garage door slammed shut.

"Did someone say dinner?" Dean asked, looking down the stairs.

"Just wondering what to eat," Sam replied.

"Pizza? It's classic. Plus I don't think Alex has enjoyed Passerini's yet," Dean suggested, walking into the library.

"What's Passerini's?" Alex asked.

"Just the greatest pizza parlor in Kansas," Dean responded. "But Chicago still has the best pizza. Ever."

"Seriously, that's all he eats when we stop by Illinois," Sam told Alex.

"What do we want for toppings?" Dean asked.

"I don't care, so long as it's not Hawaiian," Alex shrugged.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Dean grimaced. He walked out of the room, ordering the pizza over he phone.

"I'll get the pizza," Cas said. He climbed up the stairs to the front door of the bunker, the door slamming behind him.

"So movie night then," Alex said.

Sam gave a shrug and Alex went into a loft in the bunker. On a wall were shelves of movies and CDs. The two poked around me trying to find something to watch that night.

"Hey you guys have season four of Game of Thrones?" Alex beamed.

When Sam failed to give a reaction, instead staring at the door, Alex turned. Dean stood in the doorframe motionless.

"Sorry," he apologized before leaving.

"What was that about?" Alex asked.

"Game of Thrones was his and Charlie's thing. She...died a couple of weeks ago," Sam said, upset.

"That sucks," Alex frowned. "Were she and Dean—"

"No. No. No, she was a lesbian. They were just... he saw her a sister, you know?" Sam responded.

Alex gave a nod, putting the case back. In the end, they decided on watching a black and white film Sam was obsessed with. _But it's from the sixties_ , he retorted when Dean teased him about liking old films.

The three sat down, waiting for Cas to get back before starting the movie in the library. Alex huffed, how long should it take for a damn angel to get pizza! Before she could openly complain about it, the door to the bunker slammed. Cas walked in carrying a large pizza box, putting it on the table.

"I guess this makes me the pizza man," Cas said flatly.

"Don't you dare bring that up that story around my sister," Dean snapped.

"Bring what up about the pizza man?" Alex asked skeptically.

"It's about the pizza man in this—" Cas started.

"Let's not bring it up Cas," Dean said coldly.

Cas gave a nod, sitting down at the table. Alex and Dean ripped the pizza box open, tearing at the cheesy everything pizza. Sam took a slice, barely paying attention to it as he watched the film. Every so often, Alex and Cas would glance at each other. Never too long, and looking away when they thought the other noticed. The film had barely ended by the time Deans phone rang.

With a sigh, Dean answered. Sam paused the movie as Dean distanced himself from the table. He kept his voice low, except for yelling something about witches.

"C'mon lets go, Crowley says he might have some stuff about Rowena," Dean said.

"He couldn't just tell you?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know phone lines are bugged right? And you're staying here while we go out," Dean said.

"Why do I have to stay?" Alex shouted.

"Alex, we're just trying to watch out for you. Besides, Cas is also going to stay," Sam stated.

Cas gave a shrug and Alex huffed, slinking back into her seat..

"Start up the car," Dean said, tossing Sam the keys. "Can I talk to you for a second... Cas?" He asked coldly.

Cas followed Dean into a neighboring room. He was surprised when Dean shoved him against one me the walls.

"Seiously, what is going on between you and my sister?" Dean scowled.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked, confused.

"I mean, you've been eye fucking her for the past hour you winged pervert!"

"I don't believe sexual intercorse has anything to do with the eyes—"

"Oh my god Cas! That's my sister I can't— dude, I met her like twenty four hours ago. I just lost Charlie. Nearly lost Sam five thousand times. I can't let Alex get hurt. And I case you didn't notice you're a thousand year old angel, not even the same fucking species as us, your wearing a meat suit for crying out loud."

"I'm still not comprehending what your point is."

"You, my sister, nada. I can't let her get hurt."

"If you're suggesting I'd stab her with my angel blade—"

" _Really Cas?!_ "

"Dean I—"

"Just don't pull any moves on Alex and don't let her get hurt while I'm gone."

"I was entrusted to watch over and protect your family when I first came to earth even if that order does not apply anymore, Alex is no different."

Dean gave a nod before the two walked out. Alex had gotten up and put away the film when Cas entered the library.

"Oh, hi," she said noticing his appearance. Quickly Alex looked away, hiding the blush forming on her face. Why was she blushing? This was a man, not even a man, in a borrowed body!

"Dean told me to keep an eye on you while he and Sam were away," Cas stated. "Why are you putting the movie away?"

"It's Sam thing not mine. Besides, you never touched the pizza."

"I have no need for human food. Although my vessel prefers burgers."

There was a silence in the room as the two cleaned up the library. Afterwards, Alex reclined in one of the chairs reading a book she'd gotten from her room while Cas sat across from her. Curious, he tilted his head to see what book she was engaged in.

"I had no idea that you liked... Out of Darkness and Ashes," Cas said. He was intrigued and curious to why a shirtless man and woman wearing a flowing dress were on the twilight background of the cover.

Alex held the book close to her, embarrassed.

"You can't tell Sam and Dean," she said quickly.

"Is it some sort of romance novel?" Cas questioned.

Alex pursed her lips, and closed the book before going into her room. Cas attempted to follow her until she slammed the door behind her. Internally, Alex scolded herself on the other side of the door. She tossed the book on the bed, reclining against the wall. In all honesty, she hadn't expected Cas to ask any questions about the book, no one usually did. Jamie might've teased her once in a while since she never got into an actual relationship. After the diner incident, the teasing increased as much as Alex attempted to ignore it. Maybe that was why she was getting so worked up over possibly feeling something for the angel! However, the sound of Toxic by Britney Spears had quickly brought her out of her thoughts.

"Opening the door, Alex saw Cas talking to someone on the phone. He glanced at her before returning to his call. Mumbling a few words, he hung up.

"You like pop music?" Alex asked, crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorframe with a smirk.

"Is that a problem?" Cas responded.

"No. Not at all. You just strike me as being... someone who listened to classical music."

"Oh. Dean said that they wouldn't be back for another couple of hours."

"So... that leaves us... alone... in the bunker..."

"Yes."

Alex huffed going back into ther room but leaving the door purposefully open. Cas followed her in, sitting on the bed as she looked at the pictures on her wall.

"Dean suggested that I could hurt you earlier. Although I found it ridiculous since I'd never impale you with my angel blade," Cas said flatly.

"Is that what you call down there?" Alex laughed.

Cas pulled the knife out of his coat. She had stopped laughing and was now mildly confused by Cas' actions.

"It's an angel blade," he said, before putting it away.

"Oh," Alex said.

She sat next to Cas, grabbing the phone that was next to him. Curious, she looked through his music playlist finding a majority of them being pop songs. Truthfully she wasn't much for pop music and clicked one of the songs she could tolerate.

"Is this Walk the Moon?" Cas questioned.

"Get up and dance with me angel boy," Alex smirked, grabbing his hands.

Cas stood relatively still next to Alex as she danced awkwardly. He smiled, entertained by how she was enjoying herself. With a huff, Alex held his hands and the two ended up swaying close to each other. When the next song came on (and commenting how great Beyoncé was), Alex rested her hands on Cas' shoulders. The music had long is me ended by the time Cas held Alex close to him as she rested her head against his chest.

They stayed this way for what felt like years, even after the music had stopped playing. Alex noticed, pulling apart from Cas as she looked up at him. Hazel eyes looked into crystal blue ones. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him, had the thought not sounded as ridiculous as it was. Cas, however, must have had the same thought. The space between their faces closed as Cas leaned down to kiss Alex.

It had started slow at first, before gaining momentum. Perfect, it could be described. How had the two never met prior to this? Why had it taken them years to get to this point in time? Alex pulled away, needing a breath.

"That was...amazing," Alex grinned.

"Indeed," Cas smiled.

She undid his tie before tossing it across the room randomly.

"The solid blue worked better," Alex stated. "Could we just... I dunno cuddle or something?"

"Okay."

The two laid on Alex's bed, Cas had his arms wrapped around her as she fell asleep. There was something about her that he did like. He couldn't quite place a finger on it, but felt more complete with her around. Then he heard the door slam to the bunker. Quietly, he pulled away from Alex, taking his coat off and placing it over her like a makeshift blanket.

Dean was complaining loudly how Crowley had led them on a goose chase when Cas entered the library. A glance at Cas and he went silent.

"Damit Cas," Dean grumbled.

"Dude, chill you don't know what happened," Sam sighed.

" _He slept with Alex!_ He slept with my fucking sister!" Dean screeched.

"I didn't?" Cas said, confused by the accusations.

"He says he didn't, so I think we should trust him," Sam said.

"Right... right," Dean said coolly. "We should take his word because he protected Charlie and you were okay with it and her death is totally blameless."

"Dean, let it go," Cas stated.

"Don't you dare try quoting that stupid Disney movie at me! It's your fault because you couldn't protect Charlie, my partner in crime, _my friend_ , and damn if I'm gonna trust you again with my sister!" Dean shouted.

"Nothing happened between the two of us and she's perfectly fine right now," Cas retorted.

"It's your fault for letting Charlie die," Dean said coldly. He glared at Cas before stalking off to his room.

* * *

The following week the Winchester siblings attempted to track down Rowena with the occasional help from Crowley. Who didn't even help that much besides the frequent call about how he loathed his mother and wanted her dead. Cas had retreated to Heaven in an attempt to try to gain some sort of knowledge to help fight the Darkness. There was the instance every so often where they'd be close to finding Rowena before finding that she left a civilian with a guard dog spell on them. After driving for hours, they had retired to the bunker.

There was nothing in any of the lore he bunker had about the Darkness. Rowena had been avoiding the brothers with no clear trail to follow. Alex had been gnawing at the end of her pencil reading over a bible. There had to be something about the Darkness. Or at least Angels. The Darkness was only briefly mentioned in Genesis, otherwise, nothing useful. Angels made her think of Cas, which irritated her since he hadn't spoken to her after the kiss the previous week.

Then there was a slamming on the bunker door. Alex rushed up the stairs as Dean and Sam came out of their rooms to investigate. Cautiously, she opened the door finding Cas leaning against it in a drunken manner.

"What happened to you?" Alex questioned.

"I got drunk," Cas mumbled.

"How much?"

Cas tilted his head trying to think.

"A store maybe? There was some in the back," he slurred. Alex helped Cas inside, closing the door firmly behind him.

Sam pulled a chair out from one of the desks and Cas slumped lazily in it. He glanced at Alex with a daydream look on his face.

"I've only ever had s-s-sex wi _th_ one of my coussins butt I didn't know sShe was at the time," Cas slurred. "Sssome firssst time."

"That's uh great Cas," Alex said uneasily.

"I wissh it would'da been you," Cas continued. "You wouldn't 'ave tried to kill me."

"Okay Cas, let's get you sobered up," Sam said.

"Who caaresss we're all gonna die," Cas complained. "Theress nothing that can help us win-with the Darkness."

Sam mouthed 'sorry' to Alex before leaving for the kitchen. Alex sat across from Cas, looking around nervously. First time they see each other since that night and he showed up piss drunk.

Dean lingered in the doorframe watching Cas and Alex. Every so often Cas would compliment Alex through drunken mumbled words before she would look away in an attempt to hide a blush. He'd seen what Cas could do— kill an angel with a snap of his fingers, shatter glass with his true voice, a raging time bomb of an angel that could kill something with a mere thought. Alex on the other hand, hadn't known Cas as long as they had. She didn't know what the angel was capable of. Yet here she was, clearly developing some sort of... of... _infatuation_ with Cas.

Part of Dean resented John for never mentioning Alex. His sister, who he spent years not knowing about. That despite what her mother had tried to do, she had still fallen into the family business. She should've been married already. Some blue collar, average guy, with a kid or two. But this description— an average life— didn't seem to fit Alex. Hunting... that was just the family business.

Sam came back into the room, giving Cas the glass of water before helping Alex carry the nearly passed out angel into a spare room. Plenty of those. By the time they reached the bed, Cas was out cold. As the siblings walked out of the room, Alex glanced over at Cas. He had forgotten the tie, his disheveled attire looked incomplete without the solid blue tie.

The following morning, the Winchester siblings sat in the library overlooking newspaper articles for any sign of Rowena. It was about two when they came to the conclusion of nothing. Around three Cas stumbled into the room.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"It's three in the afternoon right now," Sam said, looking at his phone.

"Did you find out anything useful?" Dean questioned.

"No," Cas grumbled. "I'd suggest getting drunk off our asses, intake large quantities of drugs and wait for the world to end."

"Optimistic much?" Alex smirked. Her smile faded when the grim look on Cas' face remained. "Oh, you were serious about that—"

"The archangels are gone, so I couldnt get any information from them. I killed Naomi who could've been some help. There's nothing to do against the Darkness without the book," Cas complained. "Rowena's magic has only strengthened with the codex. I can't track her while she still has it."

"What if we gave Rowena bait?" Sam suggested.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Whenever we've been close to her, she always tries to use someone as a distraction. Or that time she tried to get hookers to train to be witches," Sam said.

"How much did she pay the hookers before it went south?" Alex asked.

"Your point?" Dean questioned.

"What if we got Alex to lure Rowena out? Rowena doesn't know about her and I don't like the idea but frankly we don't have many options," Sam answered.

"No!" Cas and Dean said together. Dean glared at Cas before returning his gaze to Sam.

"It's my decision you guys!" Alex interrupted. She furrowed her brows, irked at how the trio attemted to choose what she could or couldn't do. "If it helps us stop doomsday, I'm willing to do it," she said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked hesitantly. Alex gave a nod in response.

"In a week," Dean said. "Still my little sis."

Alex let out a sigh of annoyance. Dean grabbed his keys as he opened the garage.

"Okay, celebratory drinks for the plan. Anyone else?" Dean called out. "C'mon happy hour ends in thirty minutes and I plan on staying later for pool."

Sam gave a shrug before leaving with Dean, Alex and Cas decided to stay at back at the bunker. Dean glared at Cas before leaving. Kicking her feet up, Alex looked at her phone, scrolling through the browser.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find anything to prevent the end," Cas said.

"World has to end sometime," Alex said with a shrug.

"Dean thought it best if I didn't get involved with you."

"Did you ever take into account of what my opinion would be?"

"Alex, I've been watching you since I was made aware of your presence. I persuaded Micheal to not use you as a vessel. Or at least Zachariah. Dean wants you safe as much as I do."

"I can take care of myself. I have for eight years hunting. I've been watching my own back since before I even met you guys!"

"I'm an angel, Alex. I'm not even the same species as you. I've been alive for millennia."

There was a stiff air in the room. Alex glanced over at Cas over her phone. She had pocketed the phone, and got up, preparing to leave the room. Cas grabbed her forearm before she got far. In confusion, she looked up at him.

"I am sorry, Alex," he said, sadness clouded his eyes. For a moment, it looked as if his face had aged years, clear that he had lived through things Alex hadn't known.

"It's fine, Cas," she said, her voice faint. His grip on her arm had loosened considerably.

Slowly the space between them closed. Cas had wrapped an arm around Alex's was it while she rested a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes closed as Cas leaned down to kiss her. It started out slow, passionate, the two of them closing any remaining space between them. Alex let out a gasp as Cas grabbed her legs and placed her on the desk. Her hands tangled in his hair, messing up his once perfectly gelled hair.

He leaned into Alex, her back on the table, the two of them knocking over whatever had been on it. She arched her back, pressing herself closer to Cas. He kissed her fervourishly, breaking the kiss to leave a trail on her neck. A smile formed on his face as Alex attempted to hold back a whimper. Through hooded eyes she pulled the trench coat off of him. Her breath became harsh as his hands ran up and down her sides before going under her shirt.

"Bedroom, now," Alex said, locking her lips onto Cas' once more.

"Are you sure?" Cas asked. She gave a small nod, before finding herself on her bed in the bunker.

* * *

It had started raining by the time Dean and Sam made their way back to the bunker. Thunder roared overhead. When the entered the bunker, it was relatively silent. The table in the library from earlier, however, had been trashed completely. Worried me the brothers looked at each other. Had a demon managed to get into the bunker and fight Cas and their sister?

"Cas?" Sam called out.

"Alex!" Dean shouted, frantic.

There was silence for a moment before they saw Alex and Cas stumble into the room, laughing. The tank top Alex had was battered looking and rode up her side. Her jeans looked as if one side rode up higher than the other. Her _walk_ didn't even look right. Cas had a line of sweat on his forehead and his hair was untidy and stuck out at odd angles.

"Oh hi guys," Alex beamed.

"Cas," Dean said coldly.

"I'll be back," Cas told Alex, kissing the side of her forehead. He broke apart from her and walked up the stairs to the bunkers door.

The sound of the door closing might as well have triggered Deans anger.

"Are you kidding me?! Sleeping with a fuckin angel!" Dean shouted.

"Why does it matter to you?" Alex retorted. "I love him!"

"You've known the guy for two days!"

"Tecnhically three."

" _What_?"

Alex crossed her arms, glaring at her brother.

"You slept with a guy you barely knew," Dean said coldly. "A fucking angel whose well a freaking pervert for doing it with you."

"Why do you even care?" Alex hissed. "Like you don't sleep with a random girl whenever you want? Because how many times did you do that in the past week?"

"She has a point," Sam shrugged.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean growled. "How do you know Cas even loves you back? Like legitimately?"

"He told me he did," Alex snapped.

"Really? Cause a lot of guys will say whatever they want to get into a girls pants," Dean smirked.

"I'm not a child, Dean!" Alex shouted.

"Dean, quit over reacting," Sam said.

"Whatever," Dean laughed. "You'll be dead and he'll just live on."

"He... he loves me," Alex said, holding back tears.

* * *

Cas stood in an abandoned barn, tossing a match into a small bowl. Crowley appeared in the middle of the Devils trap the angel had prepared. Lightning crackled, illuminating the dim lit grey room.

"Really? Acting like this is the dark ages," Crowley grumbled. " _There's a thing called a cellphone! Heard of it!_ "

"Where is Rowena?" Cas demanded.

"If I knew i would've killed her already!"

"Please. You're scum against her."

"Look, she could be hiding out in Los Angeles for a fortnight or something for all I know. I can't guarantee anything."

"Los Angeles?"

"Maybe. No promises."

Crowley gave a small chuckle. The rain began to pour harder outside.

"You've been getting it on haven't you angel boy?" Crowley laughed.

"What?" Cas asked. "I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"Actually it is. Because whatever pathetic human you've decided to fuck is now mine. You're an angel. She— or he, no judging— is now damned to my realm."

"How dare you say that about Alex Winchester!" Cas shouted.

"A Winchester? Oh goodie. Been dying for a new one."

Cas broke the Devils trap, holding Crowley by the neck.

"Remove her name from Hell or so help me I will smite you as I should've a long, long time ago," Cas growled.

The remaining windows to the barn exploded. Shards scattering in the rain pelted air.

"Fine, whatever you say," Crowley said.

* * *

Dean had been reading through the battered up journal his dad had left behind when he heard stifling. Looking up, he saw Alex wiping away tears from her eyes, trying to retain a normal posture.

"Where are you going?" Dean called out.

Alex ignored him, running outside of the bunker. The rain beat itself against her face, soaking her clothes thoroughly.

"Cas!" she called out. "Cas!"

She cried out his name, new tears forming on her face. Maybe an hour had passed. She sat down on the mud coated ground, not caring about the stains her clothes would later have to face. Shivering, she called out for Cas again. She felt a coat placed on her shoulders. A faint smile formed on her face as she looked to her side, expecting to see Cas. It was Sam.

"I'm sorry," he said through the rain.

Alex gave a small nod, reluctantly going inside with Sam. Just inches from her was Cas who had made himself invisible. How could he explain the guilt he felt over damning her soul? For his own selfish reasons. His hand reached out for her. His invisible hand to her, just millimeters from grazing her skin. Wanting to hold her in his arms and tell her that he did love her.

He felt something warm tricke down the side of his face. Wiping a hand across his face, he saw blood. His vessel was was covered in it. Smears of blood on his sleeves and he could feel it trickle down his face. Damn was he glad Alex couldn't see him. For a second, he wondered why he didn't just repair his vessel. A ringing went off in his ears.

It wasn't was Dean called "Angel radio." No. This was a call for bloodlust. To annihilate Crowley once and for all and to had not left him in the bloody heap he had stranded. Cas glanced between the door to the bunker, and off into the distance where Crowleywas likely to be. No. No, he couldn't put Alex in danger being around her. The rain had long since cleared Cas of the blood on his skin, his clothes on the other hand remained stained. However, neither of the Winchester siblings noticed the blood coated angel as they walked inside of the bunker.

* * *

 _Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews and support so far! Agh and the angst of this chapter. And asdffgh the Calex. High five to myself for finishing it. The next chapters gonna hurt. I'm excited._


End file.
